


Needles & Pins

by yours_eternally



Series: Kinktober Saturdays 2020 [3]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Semi-Public Sex, piercing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘See?’ Chris says, ‘you can hardly feel it.’‘Do it again,’ Vinny mutters and Chris grins. He smooths his thumb across the pinprick, smudging the spot of blood and lifting his hand to Vinny's mouth. He licks the pad of Chris’ thumb and Chris chuckles softly.Chris can't sleep and Vinny's up too — keeping him company — but their game of 20 questions is about to get out of hand.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Vinny Mauro
Series: Kinktober Saturdays 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952473
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: Friends in Sin Kinktober 2020





	Needles & Pins

Chris groans softly, letting his forehead press into his palms. His skin is kind of hot like he's running a low-level fever and his head is spinning. And he guesses this is another night he’s not going to sleep. Chris massages the space between his eyebrows, wondering if it’s worth spending half of tomorrow dopey to take a sleeping pill. 

He hears a quiet footstep behind him and looks up to see Vinny tapping out from the bunks. They've been stopped for a couple of hours and Chris hadn't thought anyone other than him was awake. As Chris watches Vinny pulls open the fridge, making everything in the door rattles softly.

‘Hey, Spook,’ he says, quietly, grinning at Chris, his face up-lit by the door. 

‘Don’t call me that,’ Chris grumbles, pretending to pout. Vinny snorts, grabbing the juice and bringing it over to the tiny table Chris is sat at. 

‘It’s what you are, dude,’ Vinny chuckles, taking swing from the juice and licking his mouth before offering it to Chris. Chris looks away from his mouth with difficulty.

‘No way, man,’ Chris says, waving him off, ‘and I’m telling Justin you drank from the carton like an animal.’ 

‘ _Please_ don’t,’ Vinny whines, ‘—if I have to listen to another lecture, I’m going to lose my fucking mind.’ Chris laughs, shaking his head. Vinny groans going back to the kitchenette, reaching up to one of the cupboards for a glass. The movement pulls up the too short t-shirt he’s sleeping in. Chris allows his eyes to trace down the line of fine hair below his navel and imagines pressing his mouth to it. 

Vinny trots back over and pours himself a glass, glaring at Chris, before flopping back in the booth with a satisfied sigh. Vinny sips, elbows on the table, eyes on Chris’ hands. He looks a little ruffled from sleep; there's stumble on his chin and his hair's kinked on the side he must have been lying on. Chris has got his legs stretched out up under the table and Vinny has wriggled so that both Chris’ calves are between his legs. Chris can feel the warmth from Vinny’s thigh against his knee and it’s distracting. 

‘So, can’t sleep, huh?’ Vinny says, reaching out absently, playing with the ring in Chris’ thumb. Chris snorts, gently scratching at the skin on his inner wrist to make him shiver. 

‘No,’ Chris says, ‘—I’m gonna have to take a pill.’ Vinny hums, nodding. 

‘You wanna play 20 questions?’ he asks, grinning, ‘—that might make you pass out from boredom.’ Chris chuckles softly. 

‘Go on then,’ Chris says, scratching the palm of Vinny’s hand. ‘—what do wanna know?’ Vinny sips his drink thoughtfully. 

‘Worst pain you’ve ever experienced,’ he says after a minute and Chris laughs.

‘ _Jeez_ , dude, start with a heavy one why don’t you,’ Chris says and Vinny laughs too. 

‘ _Fine_ , what about umm…’ he pouts, thinking, and Chris lifts a hand to trace his cupid’s bow without really thinking about it. Vinny raises his eyes to him and Chris drops his hand flushing. 

‘So,’ he says quickly, ‘what is the worst pain you’ve ever experienced?’ Vinny grins. 

‘Breaking my collarbone,’ he says, grabbing Chris’ hand to feel along it under his t-shirt, ‘—I’ve still got a scar, feel.’ Chris feels the slight change in texture on Vinny’s skin as he rubs his thumb back and forth. 

‘How’d you do it?’ Chris asks. Vinny’s hand is still pressing over his, showing him where to feel for the scar. It’s warm and Chris can’t help thinking about him putting his hand in other places. Vinny laughs, turning a little pink. Chris likes that. 

‘I… fell off my friend’s skateboard,’ he says, snorting, ‘they had to call an ambulance, it’s was really fucking embarrassing actually.’ Chris grins, stroking his skin soothingly. ‘—c’mon tell me yours.’ 

‘Uh,’ Chris starts, considering the number of times he’d nearly had his ears ripped off in the pit he had a pretty high pain threshold. ‘—oh, gotta be the ditches,’ he says, showing Vinny the ink on the insides of his elbows, though obviously he’d seen it a thousand times. 

Vinny runs his thumb over the sensitive skin and Chris tries not to tense, ticklish. 

‘What about your mouth?’ Vinny says, lifting his hand to brush the bump of the healed piercing on his lip. 

‘Nah, man,’ Chris says, shaking his head, ‘it’s just like… a staple y’know.’ 

‘A staple?’ Vinny laughs, ‘—oh yeah, that sounds great.’ Chris laughs too, but the beginnings of an idea start to slot into place. 

‘Get a safety pin and I’ll show you,’ Chris says, lowering his voice. 

‘Dude, no way am I letting you poke a hole in me,’ Vinny says, finishing his drink and getting up to dump his glass in the sink and put the juice away. Chris sits up too, stretching out, as he listens to Vinny pad around. 

‘Okay,’ Vinny says, apparently having changed his mind, sliding into the booth across from Chris, ‘how do you want to do it? Not my face though, dude.’ 

He sets the pin he’d obviously dug out of the first aid kit in Chris’ palm. Chris feels like heat is spreading outwards from it, making his fingertips tingle. 

‘Give me your hand,’ Chris says, holding out his other hand as well. Vinny does, moving forward in his seat. Chris can feel him shifting so that Chris’ knee is nudged up between his thighs, pressing in. Chris doesn’t dislike it, but he doesn’t want either of them to get over excited and hurt Vinny by mistake. 

‘You’ll hurt yourself like that,’ Chris mumbles, sitting up. Vinny rolls his eyes but sits back as well. ‘—come here,’ Chris says, putting his back against the seat and patting his leg, offering. Vinny eyes him but then gets up. 

He sits on Chris, squirming himself between Chris’ body and the table. Chris puts a hand on his stomach to get him settled, suddenly very aware how hot and wriggly Vinny is in his lap. Chris nudges his thighs apart, pulling at him a little until he’s in a good position. Vinny rocks his hips experimentally and lets out a soft noise that goes straight to Chris’ dick. 

‘Yeah?’ he says, leaning his chin on Vinny’s shoulder.

‘ _Mm_ yeah,’ Vinny says, pressing back into Chris. Chris hums into his hair, feeling the warmth from his body seeping through his clothes. He lets go of his stomach and takes hold on his hand again, sliding his thumb over his fingers so he’ll unfurl them to show his palm. 

‘Hmm,’ he says, having a thought. He let’s Vinny go, twisting to snag the lighter that’s tucked behind the candle on the counter. 

‘Bend the pin out for me, baby,’ he says and Vinny does. Chris takes the pin back, both arms going around Vinny so he can hold the flame of the lighter over the point of the pin. 

‘ _Chris_ — what are doing?’ he hisses, and Chris can feel him stiffen. 

‘It’s to sterilise it,’ Chris says, setting the lighter down. ‘You want sepsis?’ Vinny snorts but let’s Chris take a hold of his hand again. Chris traps his fingers again and brings up his other hand to gently stroke the point of the pin across the thick part of his palm. Vinny giggles softly, squirming a little. 

‘Tell me if you don’t like it, okay?’ Chris says, kissing Vinny’s shoulder and feels him nod. 

He strokes the point across Vinny’s palm again, letting it brush across the sensitive dip in the centre. Vinny makes another soft noise, shifting. 

Chris does it again, before letting the point dig in a little. Vinny doesn’t complain so Chris presses the point in until a bead of blood blossoms around it. He can feel Vinny’s breathing catching a little, so he lifts the pin.

‘See?’ Chris says, ‘you can hardly feel it.’ 

‘Do it again,’ Vinny mutters and Chris grins. He smooths his thumb across the pinprick, smudging the spot of blood and lifting his hand to Vinny's mouth. He licks the pad of Chris’ thumb and Chris chuckles softly. 

Chris opens out Vinny’s palm again, using the sharp point to prick a line from Vinny’s wrist to the base of his thumb. Presses deeper each time until Vinny’s panting and squirming a little from the pain. 

Chris presses his mouth to his neck, eyes on the tiny rivulet of blood. He starts another line, from his wrist to his forefinger. He let’s the point scratch across the centre and Vinny huffs out a breath. Chris can feel his back arching, hips shifting against his thigh. 

His movement puts more pressure on Chris’ cock that’s now hard and pressing insistently up into the back of Vinny’s thigh. Chris digs the needle point in and Vinny lets out a soft yelp, trying to curl his fingers up, so Chris removes the pin quickly. He kisses under his jaw, making soothing noises. 

‘Can I touch myself?’ Vinny gasps out. His free hand is flat on the table, palm down. Chris feels heat flooding into his hips, the heady thrill of Vinny asking for permission turning him on more than he would have expected. 

‘Yeah,’ Chris says, feeling like lines of fire and rippling down his thighs. ‘—show me.’ He helps Vinny squirming his sweats down enough to get a hand on his cock. Chris pulls him back into him so he can see, over Vinny’s shoulder, the deep pink head of his dick in the circle of his fist. 

‘Fuck,’ Vinny says, letting his head drop back against Chris’ chest. 

‘Yeah, c’mon,’ Chris says, pulling his other hand open again. He can feel his heartbeat pick up at the blood now smeared across his palm. Vinny whines, hips twitching up, fucking into his own palm. Vinny mumbles, panting as Chris traces a long scratch across the base of his fingers. Chris does it again, drawing more blood this time. He watches as Vinny jerks himself, feeling his thighs quivering. 

‘I wanna do it here,’ Chris says, sliding his hand down to cover Vinny’s, thumb stroking over the head of his cock. Vinny lets out a wordless whine. ‘—would like that, baby?’ Chris asks, stroking his thumb back and forth. 

‘Yeah,’ Vinny gasp out, ‘ _fuck_ , yeah, do it.’ Chris nods, nudging his hands out of the way and taking hold of Vinny's cock himself. He rubs him a little more before bringing the pin down to trace over his skin. He traces down the shaft making Vinny whine again, trying to keep completely still. Then Chris goes back up, lightly scratching until he reaches the head. 

‘Chris—’ he says, and Chris kisses him. ‘Chris, it’s— I’m—,’ he chokes out as Chris lets the point scratch over his skin, leaving fine white lines of pressure in its wake. Chris hums, liking the needy tone in Vinny’s voice. Feeling Vinny shaking and guessing he’s not going to last much longer, Chris presses on the pin into his flesh, drawing a pinprick of bright red. 

Before Chris realises what’s happening, Vinny gives a sharp gasp, going rigid in his arms. Chris can feel his cock pulsing in his palm as he comes. Chris works him through, mouthing his neck. He feels a jolt as he smudges his come into the blood and sees it mix into a pinky colour.

‘Fu _ck_ ,’ Vinny groans at last and Chris snorts softly, gently untangling himself. Vinny wriggles upright, pulling his sweats back up, panting and looking at the mess Chris has made of his hand. Chris watches him, missing his warmth and weight. 

Vinny flicks his eyes up to him, showing him his hand. 

‘Sorry, dude,’ Chris says, smirking and not feeling very sorry.

‘I wanna see your cock,’ he says, voice low and firm. Chris grins, half-turning in the booth to face him as he complies. Vinny puts his clean hand on Chris' shoulder and fits the other around his cock. Chris grunts, biting his lip as Vinny starts to stroke him. Vinny leans over him to kiss him, licking into his mouth. 

Chris moans into his mouth, hips tipping up into his touch. Vinny pecks his mouth, pulling back a little. Chris groans, letting his cheek press against Vinny’s. He lets himself look down to where Vinny’s hand is working him and realises immediately this is a mistake. 

There’s a little of Vinny’s blood smudged at the base of his cock and Chris feels the exact moment his brain shortcuts at this image and he’s racked with a full body shudder. He moans. _Loud_. He tries to muffle his mouth against Vinny’s shoulder as he feels himself coming in hard, shaking waves. 

‘ _Woah_..,’ Vinny murmurs, stroking Chris’ hair where he’s cupped his head into his shoulder. ‘—you okay? That was _super_ intense.’ 

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Chris mumbles. He blinks as Vinny let’s him go, going over to the sink to wash his hands. Chris notices the bloody safety pin on the table and absently pockets it, wriggling his sweats back into place at the same time. Vinny comes back, with more juice, kissing him gently on the mouth. 

‘You better drink that,’ Vinny says, setting down the glass, ‘you probably dehydrated yourself.’ 

‘Fuck off,’ Chris grunts and Vinny laughs, stroking his hair again. ‘—did I hurt you?’ Chris asks as Vinny sits across from him again. 

‘Nope,’ Vinny grins, showing him his palm. Chris is relieved to see most of the scratches are gone, leaving only a tiny constellation of dots. Chris still feels his gut twitch inwards. Vinny snorts at him softly. 

‘C’mon,’ he says, ‘—drink up.’ Before they can say anything else there’s a groan and a shuffling noise behind them and a very ruffled looking Ricky emerges. 

‘What the fuck are you two doing?’ He complains, voice rough from sleep, as he sits next to Vinny yawning and nudging his head onto his shoulder. ‘It’s the middle of the fucking night,’ he adds grumpily. 

‘You could just go back to sleep,’ Vinny suggests, grinning, but Ricky grunts. Chris laughs. 

He finishes his juice as ordered and gets up, leaning over Ricky to kiss Vinny again, making Ricky mumble but not open his eyes, before retreating to the bunks.

Chris gets into bed and lays on his back feeling floppy and sated, waiting for the rush of the AC to lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 3/5 🙌 and it's only getting wilder from here (and so is my medical knowledge.. so let's all emotionally prepared ourselves for _that_ )
> 
> This is it for Vinny until the end of the month 😭 because I'm not putting him in any of the whump prompts because I literally can't be any meaner to him than this..
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
